Research under the auspices of this grant has as its central focus "gonococcal pili". Investigations are directed toward understanding a variety of aspects of the pili in relation to the organisms that bear these surface appendages as well as understanding the ways in which the pili affect interactions between gonococci and cells similar to those of a potentially infected host. Work during the coming year will focus on the role which pili play in the interactions of gonococci with human leukocytes, human spermatozoa, and tissue culture cells.